the birthday conundrum
by Timexturner
Summary: Future set. it's Sheldon and penny's daughters birthday. but what would they get a girl who is as smart as Sheldon?
1. Chapter 1

The Birthday conundrum

Doctor Sheldon Cooper walked out of his Bedroom to see his wife, Penny, finishing fixing something. He walked closer and he saw the unthinkable _Pancakes? It's French toast day. _Sheldon cleared his throat. Penny turned around to see her husband smiling at her

"Penny… Honey…" Sheldon started, but Penny cut him off.

"Sheldon.. Sweetie" Penny said sweetly to him and smiled, as she turned off the burner on the stove

"Penny… it's not Pancake day" Sheldon said as he walked over to the Breakfast schedule "as stated in the breakfast schedule of our Marital Agreement, it clearly says here and I quote 'mondays are Pancake day, Pancakes are only to be made on Monday'" Sheldon explained to her "and Since it's a Wednesday and not a Monday, French toast should be made" Sheldon said smiling

"UNLESS," Penny said walking over to him and reading the agreement "Pancakes should be made on Mondays, unless there is a special event"

"What special event? I don't remember a special event on this day" Sheldon said looking at the calendar hanging on the wall

"It's a day we waited 9 months for" Penny said giving a subtle Hint

Sheldon looked at her oblivious to what the special day was. Then the thought hit him "Comic Con" Sheldon said to his wife, Penny shook her head " oh yes it was, Penny. I remember that day very clearly, I went to comic con, while you stayed home due to stomach cramps, I went as Spock, of course. I was about to get an autograph, when you called telling me you were in…" Sheldon explained, Penny nodded when he got to the end .

"oh dear. Oh dear. How could I forget my own offspring's birthday?" Sheldon asked Penny "how old is she now? Eleven?"

"Sixteen" Penny said

"Sixteen? Last time I checked she was Thirteen" Sheldon said to his Wife "and don't even get me started on when she started her menstrual-"

"Sheldon!" Penny shouted, trying to get him to stop talking about Periods "last time I checked on you, you were playing with your little board thing. Time flies when your having fun" Penny said to him, he looked at her dumbfounded.

"no it doesn't. when I'm busy working on my thesis, I think I worked 5 hours, when in turn-" Sheldon started but Penny cut him off

"Sheldon, it's just a metaphor." Penny explained, she didn't have time for Sheldon's science-y talk today. Or any day for that matter.

"oh." Sheldon said giving one of his chuckles. Penny rolled her eyes, there was a cry in one of the rooms. "Baby's up" Sheldon said to her, she nodded and went to go check on the baby.

_Knock, knock, knock _

"Mom, dad" Said the voice of Penny and Sheldon's nineteen year old son, Tyler Isaiah Cooper, through the door, Sheldon looked at the door and walked over

"Who is it?" Sheldon asked, Tyler rolled his eyes at the other end of the door.

"who do you think it is, Dad? It's your son" Tyler answered _I swear, dad _thinks_ he's a physicist. _Tyler thought to himself

"you have to be more specific, I have more then one son" Sheldon said through the door, Tyler rolled his eyes.

"it's Tyler Cooper, Dad! Open the damn door" Tyler shouted at his father.

" what's the secret knock?" Sheldon asked. Tyler stood at the other side of the door getting madder by the second. This is one of the reasons Tyler had moved out the moment he turned eighteen. He didn't want to deal with his father and his stupid Games.

_Knock, knock. _

_Knock _

_Knock, knock _

Tyler stood back as his dad finally opened the door. "Tyler!" Sheldon said to his son " Please be a dear and put your shoes-" Sheldon started but was cut off

"yes, Dad I know the Routine" Tyler said as he put his shoes by the door and proceeded to the Kitchen to wash his hands. Another reason why he had left. His dad was obsessed with having everything clean. " I still don't understand why you're so obsessed with germs" Tyler said as he exited the kitchen and sat in his dad's spot. Sheldon looked at his son, very annoyed. Tyler just sat there smiling.

" Sheldon, sweetie who was at the- Tyler!" Penny said coming out with their Two year old son, Conner. Penny smiled and gave her son, Tyler, a kiss on the cheek " sorry you had to deal with your fathers nonsense at the door" Penny apologized. "you know how much of a whack-a-doodle your father can be" Penny said. She looked at her husband, who was looking at Tyler, Trying to blow his head off.

"What's the matter, moon pie? Can't function without your little spot?" Penny asked, Sheldon looked up at his wife, Sheldon wanted to go in his room and cry, his meemaw had been dead for years. He restrained himself.

"would you please tell your devil of a son to get out of my spot?" Sheldon asked Penny. Penny looked at Tyler.

"Tyler, quit Tormenting your father, you know how he gets when he can't have his spot" Penny said to her son. Tyler then got up and sat on the couch. His father then claimed his spot again

"Penny, I need you to drive me to the store" Sheldon told his wife. Penny looked at him.

"why?" she asked him.

"because number one, I can't drive. Number two I need to pick up something for our offspring's birthday and three, we need to pick up snicker doodles and iced tea" Sheldon explained, his wife looked dumbfounded.

"why can't you have Tyler take you to the store? Or Leonard?" Penny asked trying to Search for Conner's special sippy cup that he always has to have.

"Penny" Sheldon said staring at her "do you know how Far Leonard lives?"

Penny looked up at him " he lives next door" Penny said to him, she heard Tyler giggling a little, which caused Sheldon to look at his son with another 'I'm going to blow your head off' stare

Sheldon turned back to his wife " Precisely, it would be a very long walk" Sheldon explained "besides, a good wife would take me to the store"

" I want a divorce" Penny said to him, it was one of their little games they played, Sheldon wanted something, Penny gave him another option, Sheldon gave another option, it could go on for hours. but in the end, Sheldon always won.

"on the way to the lawyer pick up our Offspring's present" Sheldon said to Penny.

Penny didn't have time for this game again, "okay, I'll take you to the store" Penny said giving in.

Sheldon hopped out of his spot "thank you, Penny" he said, Penny smiled as she got her purse "Tyler watch your sister, okay?"

"She's sixteen, I think she can take care of herself." Tyler said.

"Not true, I've seen those teen movies, Girls always invite a person of the opposite sex over and end up having…. Any way I know how this story ends and if I leave her alone just imagine what would happen."

"Okay… Can I at least watch Conner?" Tyler asked.

" No. Remember when you were 3 and wanted a fish? The next day I woke up with a fish in the bathtub. If you can't even take care of a simple fish, imagine how bad you'd be with your brother" His father explained to him. Tyler sighed. _typical dad_ Tyler thought

When Tyler's parents shut the door ,he could here them outside.

"Penny… no one calls me moonpie but meemaw" Tyler heard his father say. Tyler rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler then went over to his sister's room to wish her a happy sixteenth birthday. He opened the door to see his sister sleeping at her desk. Her white board adjacent to her. Tyler smiled. He looked at the white board he loved his little sister, but she was a little too much like their father. "she must've spent all night working on this" he said as he walked into her room looking at the white board. He then looked at his sister, and walked over to her.

"Kelsey." Tyler whispered, nothing. "Kelsey" Tyler repeated a little louder this time. Nothing "Kelsey Currie Cooper!"

"E=mc2" Kelsey screamed as she awoke, she looked at her brother "what are you doing in my room? No one is Permitted in my room except me, unless invited in… you _did_ knock three times didn't you?" Kelsey asked her brother, every time Kelsey spoke it was like their father was talking.

"no" Tyler said, Kelsey motioned to the door

"then get out" Kelsey said to him. Tyler sighed and walked into the hallway, Kelsey shut the door behind him.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Kelsey" Tyler said as he did what his little sister instructed.

_Knock, knock, knock _

"Kelsey"

_Knock, knock, knock _

"Kelsey"

Kelsey opened up the door "better" Kelsey said "Please come in" Kelsey replied as she opened the door for her brother to come in. Tyler stepped into his sister's room "Please use the sanitizer before touching any of my things, you know how I get with germs." Kelsey informed her brother. He was already sanitizing his hands with the germ x on her dresser.

"yeah, you're just like dad.. Daddy's little girl" Tyler said to her, Kelsey spun around.

"Someone has to be, and since there is no Daddy's little boy, I have to be his little girl. No one else will, you've got the IQ of a Rock and lord knows what's in little Conner's head" Kelsey said as she looked back at her white board.

"did you… did you just insult me and Conner?" Tyler asked, Kelsey turned her head.

"The proper grammar for that sentence is 'did you just insult _Conner and I_' and yes, I believe I did." Kelsey said smiling and turned back to her board " if you don't have a real reason for being here I suggest you leave so I can get back to my work"

"I just came here to wish you a happy sixteenth birthday" As soon as Tyler said these words, Kelsey's eyes went wide.

"oh dear, what day is it? Is it really my sixteenth birthday?" Kelsey asked her brother as she looked at the planet calendar she had hanging on her wall

"August 25th, and yes" Tyler said.

"how could I have forgotten my own birthday? Of course I've been up all night working on my time travel theory but… could I really have lost track of time?" Kelsey asked as she paced the floor

"you could have. You don't own a watch. Nor do you own a wall clock" Tyler said, but then he realized what just came out of his mouth. "now look what you did. You got me talking like dad"

"is that really a bad thing, Tyler? And for your information I do have a watch. It's the pocket watch dad gave me last year" Kelsey said pulling the pocket watch out of her Jeans and showing it to him

"you do know that that Pocket watch is probably a thousand years old." Tyler informed her

"For your information it is not a thousand years old. The pocket watch was first mentioned in 1462 by a man named Bartholomew Manfredi, but it wasn't until the late 15th century that they were being manufactured. In Europe of course, they didn't make their way to America until the 1830's. the first Pocket watch to be manufactured in America, was made by Henry Pitkin and his brother. They were and still are used by most Train conductors. They did make a beautiful little thing didn't they?" Kelsey explained to her brother, she heard soft snoring she turned around

"Tyler!" Kelsey screamed at her brother, he had nodded off "you didn't even here a word I said did you? Now I'm gonna have to start all over"


End file.
